


Loyalty

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil walks into his apartment after a long day dealing with High School students and Superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago and I never posted it. No beta.
> 
> Ficlet for the "Field Trip" episode of Ultimate Spiderman aka the Frog!Thor episode

“You called in Thor?!” Is the greeting Coulson gets upon entering his apartment.  
  
He sighs softly, “It was a frost giant.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Thor was capable of getting their quicker and has more experience in dealing with them,” Coulson explains, though he doesn’t have to as he removes his shoes.  
  
“He could have flew me in there as well.”  
  
“He could have, but and then maybe you could have been turned into an actual hawk,” Coulson replies, casting a look toward the top of the bookshelf and where Clint is looking down at him, expression curious.  “My understanding is that Thor got turned into a frog.”  
  
“Loki?” Clint asks, voice carefully even.  Coulson kind hates that tone, he knows Clint blames himself for Loki mind controlling him, blames himself for Coulson’s near death, even though he shouldn’t.  
  
“Yes,” Coulson answers honestly.  
  
“Sure, that isn’t the reason you didn’t call me in?” Clint asks. “Didn’t want me going up against Loki again?”  
  
“Clint,” Coulson says softly, coming to stand underneath him.  “Are you trying to imply that I thought you’d join Loki?”  The absence of any movement means ‘yes’, Coulson sighs again. Sometimes his lover is an idiot, Phil rather hates it when he gets these ridiculous notions in that thick skull of his. “Clint my only concern in sending you against Loki would be that you’d do something stupid, trying to get revenge for what he did to me, and I’d lose you.  I have no doubts concerning your loyalty.”  
  
Clint smiles at that, “Yeah?”  
  
“Your loyalty is to me, the Avengers, and SHIELD,” Phil replies, smiling up at him.  
  
“You think I’m more loyal to you than the Avengers?” Clint asks, smirking.  
  
“No, I know that you are,” Phil says, “Just like you know that if I ever asked you to betray either of those two organizations, you’d know I’m not in my right mind.”  
  
“Yeah,” Clint agrees, softly.  
  
“Thor was the best choice, we both know that,” Phil says, looking up at him, before stepping at him.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Clint agrees, dropping down.  “Still wouldn’t have minded going against a Frost Giant.”  
  
Phil smiles, pulling Clint into a kiss.  “Doesn’t surprise me at all,” Phil murmurs against his lips.


End file.
